


halloween special! vore with izuleo

by natsumesakasexy



Category: Ensemble Stars! (Video Game)
Genre: Grrrr, M/M, Vore, hallooween sexxxxx, izumi sucks dick, public intercourse, toast is rela life leo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-31
Updated: 2020-10-31
Packaged: 2021-03-08 18:13:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 234
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27310990
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/natsumesakasexy/pseuds/natsumesakasexy
Summary: no
Relationships: istj man, leo the little bitch
Comments: 4
Kudos: 2





	halloween special! vore with izuleo

izumi and leo had been fucking for a long time. i mean been in a reationshop. not just sex. maybe. they were bothb invited to an ensemvle stars haloween party and accepted because leo is annoyinf as fuck. when hte two attedned, they were greeted by eichi in a little bitch costume. "leo...im not wearing a costume today" eichi said. oh. thats odd. eichi let the couple in and then as they entered the room,they saw all the units except crazy:b because nobody fucking likes rinne. rei then approcahed the two and dumped his diet pepsi on izumi. "noooooooo why would you doooo thaattt reeiiiii" leo said in his annoying whiny bitchy voice. "lol" rei said as he walked away. "itws ok izumi, we'll go get you changed" leo said before leading izumi to the changing room. leo closed and locked the door and then izunmi said "what do you doing" leon looked at him before saying"suck mym penis izumi" izumi was on his knees in an instant, as be begsn sucking leo's thick penis. "bark bark bark grrr izumi this is so good" leo moenned "ouuuuuhhhh" izumi began sucing harder "woah izumi thats a littel fast there,," leo said but izumi wasnt slowing down. izumi began inhaling leo's entire lower half before he completely vored him. a quiet "wow i love vore!" could be heard from leo. the end.

**Author's Note:**

> fuck you


End file.
